1. Field of Invention
This invention pertains to an optical switch. More particularly, this invention pertains to an optical switch that directs a light path sequentially between multiple positions radially surrounding a rotating optical member.
2. Description of the Related Art
In prior art optical switching applications the switch moves from one stable position into a second or third or larger number of stable positions, such that there is a reciprocal movement, or change in inertial position, either kinetically or electro-optically. In such a case, there are limits to the rate of interrogation, and also to the number of discrete elements that can be used for interrogations.